This invention relates to the production of N-alkane-N-alkanolamines from compounds having more N-alkanol moieties than the product compound.
N-alkane-N-alkanolamines, such as N-methyldiethanolamine, CH.sub.3 --N--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2, are well-known. They have many commercial uses, including uses as an absorbent for the removal of sulfur compounds from gases produced by the combustion of sulfur-containing hydrocarbon materials.
Processes for making N-alkane-N-alkanolamines are well-known. For instance, the following reaction sequence, taught by J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 2nd Ed., 1977, pp. 377-378, McGraw-Hill, NY, is well-known: EQU H--N--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2 +CH.sub.3 Cl.fwdarw.CH.sub.3 --N--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2 .cndot.HCl.fwdarw.CH.sub.3 --N--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2.
Yet another process taught by the above-cited reference is: ##STR1##